Winx Club - Episode 507/Script
The Shimmering Shells Intro/Recap Narrator: To aid in their quest for Sirenix, the Winx were given Sirenix Boxes and a new power, Harmonix. Now, they must solve a series of riddles to find the gem of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage and gain Sirenix. Unfortunately, they don't have much time. Scene: Underwater of Cove Shimmering Shell *Aisha, Bloom and Stella are swimming underwater in their Harmonix forms.* Lemmy: My name is Lemmy. Aisha: I'm Aisha. *They begin to bond.* Stella: What's happening? Bloom: I think they are bonding. Lemmy: Oh, Aisha! Aisha: Lemmy. These are my friends, Bloom and Stella. Bloom: Hello! Stella: Hi! Lemmy: I'm very happy to meet you, Bloom and Stella. I could sense you as soon as you entered the water. Selkies can always tell when a fairy is near. Aisha: So that's how you found me. Lemmy: Yes. And bonding with you restored my powers. Aisha: How did you lose them? Lemmy: I am the keeper of the Andros gate. A monster named Tritannus was... Aisha: Tritannus! We know who he is. Lemmy: He forced the gate and used his trident to steal my powers. Stella: Another reason to despise that guy. Bloom: And another reason to stop him. Aisha: Lemmy, we're on a mission and if we succeed we'll run Tritannus right out of this ocean. Will you help us? Lemmy: Oh, yes, Aisha. Scene: Alfea's Simulator Room Flora: What is this place? Musa: Looks like it would be easy to get lost in there. Lots of twists and turns. Scene: Labyrinth of the Abysses Stella: Whoa. Bloom: What a strange place. Lemmy: It is called the Labyrinth of the Abysses. Tecna (Through the underwater communication bracelet): Aisha! Remember the first part of the riddle? Aisha: With every twist and turn, deeper you go. Like in... Stella: A labyrinth! Bloom: Until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice. The Shimmering Shells must be in there. Aisha: Lemmy, can you help us find our way? Lemmy: I will try but it's a very strange place. Aisha: We're going in. Tecna: Good Luck. Lemmy: This way. Stella: You know, it's kind of creepy here. Aisha: Well, it is supposed to be a test of Self-Confidence. Stella: Ow. Ewe. Bloom: There's oil everywhere. Aisha: Tritannus slim the place. Lemmy: Do you hear it? The voice of the ocean. Bloom: Let's go. Lemmy: Through here. Bloom: The music is definitely coming from here. Aisha: But I don't see any Shimmering Shells. Stella: Tritannus must have trashed them too. *Lemmy's power's drain because of the pollution.* Aisha: Lemmy! Bloom: Oh! The pollution. It's closing in on us. *The Winx coughs and fall unconscious.* Scene: Bloom's Dream Bloom: *gasps* Diaspro? Diaspro: Sky doesn't love you, Bloom. Bloom: That's...that's not true. Diaspro: If he loved you, he wouldn't forget. Bloom: No, no. I...Oh... *Diaspro laughs.* Diaspro: He wouldn't forget. *Diaspro laughs again.* Scene: Stella's Dream Stella: Oh! Clone: So, you wanna be a fashion designer? Stella: Ye...Yes. Clone: Never going to happen. It takes talent and that's something you just don't have. Stella: But, but I do have talent. Clone: Never going to happen. Never going to happen. Scene: Aisha's Dream Nabu: Aisha. *Aisha gasps.* Aisha: Nabu! Oh, Nabu. I missed you so much. Nabu: Then, why did you let me die? *Aisha gasps.* Nabu: You let me die. Aisha: Oh! Nabu: You could have saved me but you let me die. Aisha: No, that's not true. You know that's not true. Wait. Nabu would never say that. You're not Nabu! This is an illusion. *The fake Nabu disappears.* Scene: Bloom's Dream *Diaspro laughs.* Aisha (Through Physic Link): Bloom, can you hear me? It's an illusion! Bloom: Sky loves me! And he will remember. *Diaspro disappears.* Scene: Stella's Dream Aisha (Through Physic Link): Believe in yourself. Stella: Oh! Hm! Oh, be quiet you. I will make it happen! I will be a fashion designer. *The clone disappears.* Scene: Labyrinth of the Abysses *The Winx gain their consciousness.* Stella: Now, That was weird. Aisha: I'll say I think they came out of these. *She looks upon the shells* Bloom: Let's make them shimmer. *They touch the shells and make it shimmer. The Shimmering Shells: We are the Shimmering Shells, you heard our song and proved you have confidence in yourselves. You are worthy to continue the quest. Listen. Venture where the dark depths of the oceans shine. A precious gem, Self Confidence, lies in the deeps. Stella: Man, another riddle! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: Okay, I've set up some research perimeter including gem, dark depths and shine as keywords. Musa: How many hits did you get, a billion? Tecna: No, only fifty one million nine hundred sixty seven one thousand four hundred and thirty eight. *Bloom is searching it in a book.* Bloom: Nothing. Aisha: It's official. We'll never figure it out. Flora: I wish we could just ask somebody. Stella: Hey, we can. Sirenix Box. *Stella's Sirenix Box appears.* Aisha: You mean to ask your guardian of Sirenix? Stella: Why not? She's in there for a reason. Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix appears.* Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: So, tell me what can I do for you, Stella? Stella: Well, will you please solve this riddle for me? Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: Of course not, but I do advice you to think about it, Princess of Solaria. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix disappears.* Stella: Oh, Man! Aisha: It's something you know. Tecna: And she called you Princess of Solaria. Bloom: So, it must be something you know about Solaria. Stella: But I know zillions of things about Solaria. I know what time the sun rises, where to get the best pancakes and names of every king and queen since...Oh! Winx: What? Stella: Royalty! Of course, the royal depths where the waters is deep and dark but filled with light! Winx: Yay! Bloom: Nice job, Stella. Musa: Woo Hoo! Aisha: Way to go, Stella. Stella: Now, we just have to find them. Aisha: Right. Bloom, Tecna and Flora: Exactly. Musa: Totally. Scene: Solarian Ocean Gate Tritannus: The gate to the ocean of Solaria. Illiris: Stop, creature, you may not enter. Tritannus: Don't be silly. Uh! *He absorbs Illiris power with his trident.* Illiris: Ah! Tritannus: The powers of the keeper of Solarian gate. If I keep grabbing keepers powers at this rate. I'll be able to enter the Infinite Ocean in no time! And now let's cruise in the ocean's of Solaria. Scene: Solarian Ocean *Trittannus pollutes the ocean of Solaria.* Tritannus: Ha! Oh, oh, no. I need toxins. *He changes back into his Triton form and he communicates with Icy.* Scene: Riverbed Tritannus: Icy. Icy: It's Tritannus! Stormy: Her master's voice. Icy: Oh, out of juice? Tritannus: I need more pollutants. Icy: Don't worry. I'm on it. Sisters, time for another visit to planet Earth. Darcy: Oh, hurray... Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Sky: About the other day, I really wanted to talk to Diaspro. Bloom: I understand. She's from your home planet and the two of you to have a lot of history. Sky: Yeah, exactly. But the funny thing is when we got to talking I realized... Bloom: You remembered her. Sky: No. Bloom: You care about her. Sky: No! I realized she's really boring. *Bloom laughs.* Sky: The only thing she talks about is herself. Bloom: I know! *Bloom and Sky laughs.* *Bloom's cellphone rings.* Bloom: Oh, Sorry. That's my phone. It's my mom. Vanessa: Bloom, I need your help, Gardenia needs your help. Something horrible is happening in the ocean right of our coast. Bloom: Oh! *Musa, Stella, Brandon and Tecna arrive.* Bloom: Hey, guys. Vanessa: Bloom. There is pollution spreading everywhere. Bloom: Okay mom, I'm coming. I've got to go home. Tecna: Don't worry Bloom, Musa and I will go with you to help. Sky: Yeah, I'll come to. Stella: The rest of us will go to Solaria. Scene: Earth's Oceans *Darcy has hypnotized the workers and they are dumping all the toxic into the ocean.* Darcy: Hurry up! *Tritannus absorbs all the toxins.* Tritannus: Uh! Icy, it's not enough, I need more pollution. Icy: Hey, you! Open up that well thingy. *A worker opens the pipe lines.* Tritannus: Ah! Ha, Ha! Now that's more like it. *He absorbs enough pollution and turns into his monster form.* Tritannus: I'm back and now I can finally finish what I started. Making my family sorry. Scene: Gardenia's Beach * Musa, Tecna, Sky and Bloom appear.* Bloom: Mom, Dad! Vanessa: Bloom! Oh, I'm so glad that you all here. *She hugs them.* Mike: We were doing a beach survey and we found, this. *He points towards the floating oil.* *Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Musa gasps. Musa: No Way! Sky: Huh! Scene: Above of Solarian Ocean *Stella, Flora, Aisha, Brandon and Roy arrive at the ocean of Solaria.* Stella: We're here! The ocean of Solaria. Flora: It's beautiful. Stella: And Odyssey Explorer got us here in no time. Love you, Ody. Brandon: Hey, what's that? *He sees a patch of light in the ocean.* Stella: That is the Royal Depths. Aisha: That light thing seems to come from the bottom. Flora: Where the dark depths of the ocean shine. Stella: Just what the riddle said! Are you ready? Aisha, Flora, Stella: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! *End of Harmonix Transformation.* Roy: Looking good, Winx! Yeah! Brandon: You look beautiful, Stella. Stella: Hearing that makes me feel beautiful, Brandon. Aisha: Enough lovey - dovey, time to get down there. Roy: Good luck, Winx. *The Winx dive into the ocean.* Brandon: I hope they find what they're looking for down there. Scene: Underwater Solarian Ocean Lemmy: Ah! Aisha. Aisha: Lemmy, this is my friend, Flora. Flora: I'm so happy to meet you. Illiris: Hello, I'm Illiris. Stella: What a beautiful name. I'm Stella. *They begin to bond.* Flora: They're bonding, it's so beautiful. Illiris: Oh, Stella! Thank you! Lemmy: Tritannus stole Illiris power's too. But now she has them back thanks to Stella. Flora: We could use her help on our quest. Aisha: Yeah, since Tritannus has managed to get to the gate and into the ocean of Solaria. Stella: Illiris, Can you help us find the Royal Deeps? Illiris: Of course. Coming Soon... Scene: Azure Valley Coming soon.... Scene: Royal Deeps Coming soon.... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon... Scene: Royal Deeps Coming soon... Scene: Gardenia's Beach Coming soon.... Scene: Tritannus's Liar Coming soon.... Ending Narrator: The Winx travel to the planet of Melody in search for Gem of Empathy. Musa's loving memories of her mothers lead them closer to finding the hidden gem. But when monster Tritannus places a curse on Musa, their mission and the Winx are in serious jeopardy. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts